Wyrm Sitting
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: Sweetheart's abilities as a Babysitter are put to the test when she has to look after a misteifus Red Dragon Wyrmling...after all, "he realy truly can't be as bad as he seems". T for mild languedge,just to be safe
1. Sweetheart meets Blaze

It was late afternoon in ponyland,the ponies had just gotten out of school. Starlight,Sweetheart,Melody,Brighteyes,Patch,Clover,Bonnboon,Teddy,Ace and Lancer were all hanging out at the Icecream shop, as par their daily rutine.

"I realy truly can't wait for my babysitting job Tonight" Sweetheart said anxiously before taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake. "So..who's little brat do you have to watch this time?" Teddy remarked laughing "Teddy!" Sweetheart retorted in her 'why do you have to be so mean?' voice. "Whad I say?...baby ponies ARE brats...i mean i was like that when i was little." teddy said shrugging. "Yeah and you still are too." Patch said as everyone but teddy laughed. "Hey hey HEY!..." Teddy interjected "Im not a brat!...im a suave trubblemaking bad-boy, there's a diffrence." he said crossing his arms. "oh of course you are" Sweetheart said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, an uproar of laughter from the rest of the gang followed. *Sweetheart* Teddy wispered,now inberrased.

"So who ARE you Babysitting for enyway?" Starlight asked as everyone els looked at her curiously. "well...to tell you the truth Im not intirely shure..." she continued "They are a new family that just moved into town. They live just a few doors down from me,Ive met His mom Mrs. Ember,shes realy nice. She told me that she and her husband had to go out and buy new furniture and asked me to watch thier 5 year old Blaze for a few hours." "But what about her kid? Did you even meet him yet?" Melody interjected raising her brow. "No...but she told me since it was on such short notice that they were going to pay me alot more than what i usualy get for Babysitting." "Realy?" Melody said with a tone of slight interest "Hmm maby i should jump on the babysitting bandwagon one of these days." she laughed "If they are giving you extra,than something tells me he is going to be quite a hoove full" Brighteyes spoke up. "Im shure he's not that bad...i bet everything will be just fine".

::::::::::THAT NIGHT::::::::::

Sweetheart had arived at the familie's front door,witch had opened before she could even knock. "well hello there young lady...you must be Sweetheart,my wife has told me so much about you." A tall Stallion standing in the entryway spoke. "Yes I am,its nice to meet you Mr. Ember" "well come on in" Mr. Ember said as he walked Sweetheart into the house. "Blaze Come down here and meet your Babysitter" A voice then was heared from upstairs "But i dont want too...I don't Wanna Babysitter!" "Blaze Get your little Tail down here this instant!" Mr. Ember sternly spoke as the five year old colt reluctantly walked downstairs he was red with an orange mane and tail,with yellow higlights and what appeared to be a fireball cutiemark on his flank,as well he was oddly a bit larger than most little kids his age Sweetheart had seen. "Come say hello to your babysitter." "Hello to your Babysitter." Blaze said smirking. Mr. Ember simply Facehooved at the his son's smart remark,where as Sweetheart just laughed. "Sorry about that,he's a good kid,tho he's got a bit of a mouth on him." Mr. Ember leaned in and wiaspered. "Take it from me...the sooner your kids talk,the sooner they start talking back" he chuckled before being elbowed by his wife,who had just entered the room."Ehh..uhh no offence there Sweetheart,im shure your a great kid." "None taken" she laughed a bit "Don't worry i don't mind at all,im shure once we get to know one another well get along just fine." Sweetheart said as she smiled down at Blaze,who didint look as inthusiastic about all this as she was. "our number is on the fridge along with Blaze's Schedual,there is plenty of food in the fridge so help yourself if you get hungry" Mrs. Ember said smiling as she and her husband walked out the door. "call us if there are eny problems."

As Mr. and Mrs. Ember got in thier car and drove off Mr. Ember turned to his wife "You know you realy should have told her...Hes only Going to turn back the second we leave" *sigh* "I know dear..." "but she will only beleave once she sees for her self...she seems like a nice girl,she may understand...and i enjoy the compony of ponies much better than that of our kind,itle be good for him."

:::BACK AT THE HOUSE:::

"So Blaze..." Sweetheart smiled. "Your parents are going to be out most of the night,so what do you want to do to pass the time? We can watch movies,or we can play games...whould you like that?"

"yes i whould...you wanna play my favorate game in the whole wide world?" Blaze asked giving a mistiefus smile. "shure!" Sweetheart happily replied "and what game is that?"

"Its called 'Knights and Dragon's It's easy,Youl be the Knight.." Blaze gave a grin "and i will be the Dragon."

"um...ok..." Sweetheart gave a questioning glance. "just stand over there and put your hooves over your eyes" he said pointing to middle of the living room,and Sweetheart did just that. "sit on the floor and count to 5.." Blaze smiled "and you will get a big suprise" he wisperd snickering.

"1" Sweetheart counted...

"2"

"3"

" *Equen-de Polymorph - Dracose!*" Blaze spoke quickly

"4"

*an orange and red light envelops the intire room*

"5!" Sweetheart pulled her hooves from her eyes and opened them...unprepared for what she was about to see. Standing before her was a young Red Dragon wyrmling standing nearly a foot taller than she was.

The Wrmling jumped a few inches forward ,spreading his wings "BOO!" he said in a slight grovely voice before laughing.

"a d.d.d.d...d.d.d. Dragon!" was all sweetheart said before fainting.


	2. Realy Truly a Dragon?

About 20 minuts later Sweetheart awoke in the middle of the living room,only to find Blaze Sitting across from her whome had transformed back into a pony.

"I...um..." Sweetheart thot to herself *maby i was just seeing things* "whatsa matter" Blaze glanced at her "Cat got yer toung?" Sweetheart got back up "no...it was nothing..Honest" Blaze just smirked "Or did a Dragon get your toung?" Sweetheart's Eyes widend as she looked up at blaze. "look your not gunna faint agein are you?" he said rolling his eyes "I thot by turning back into a pony,you whouldent freak out agein."

"y..you mean you realy are...a Dr-" "Yes I'm a Dragon." Blaze spoke up,finnishing Sweetheart's sentance "My Parrants are too...Honestly when i found out they never told you i was suprised..." "Man you should have seen the look on your face!" Blaze rolled around on the floor laughing. "It was Priceless!" "But...there are no such thing as Dragons...i thot they where just imaginary." "Wow Momma was right,you ponies relly are clueless...of corse we are real,however we are not native to ponyland,we come from a far away land called Feirum...better known to Some ancient Pony Explorers as 'The Forgotten Realms' but most of you modern ponies don't know about us. "Realy?" Sweetheart said in confusion. "well,thats what Mamma and Pappa Told me" Blaze said shrugging "But how can you be a dragon one minute,and a Pony the next?" "oh thats an easy one...Dragons are naturals at using magic,changing are shape is one of the first thins we lern to do"

"I still cant Beleave you'r Realy truly a Dragon." Sweetheart Said "Hey don't take my word for it...i can change back eny time i want...so long as you dont faint agein...Mamma whould kill me if she found out."

"I guess thats ok...im...Im shure i wont get scared this time" "Ok then..."

"*Equan-De Polymorph -Dracose!*" Blaze spoke...and in a bright flash of orange and red light he transformed back into a Dragon.

after gazing in amazement for a few moments Sweetheart shook her head. "well Dragon or not im still your babysitter...and i Expect you to be a good little ...um.." "Wyrmling." Blaze corrected Sweetheart. "But Im afraid you are not my Babysitter...i supose Mamma didint tell you that you.." *Growl* "are my dinner!" "Sweetheart's mouth dropped as she whimpered "wh-what?" but Blaze could not keep up a strait face for long "ahAHAHAHAHA!" the Dragon laughed..."You are just too easy!" Sweetheart just glared up at him "Of course im not going to eat you" "That wassent very nice!" Sweetheart said sternly "sheesh are all babysitters this uptite?" ...blaze continued... "but come to think of it i AM kinda hungry." "Well lets just look and see what your mom put on you'r schedual" Sweetheart smiled as she went into the kitchen. knowing the house was built for the convinance of Ponies rather than Dragons Blaze returned to his Pony form and followed sweetheart into the kitchen..."Um...i forgot to mention...Mamma alwase gives me Icecream shakes and candy for dinner durring the weekend" Blaze said putting on the best 'innocent' face he could...Sweetheart just raised her brow giving him a 'do you seriously think im going to fall for that?' look "nice try" Swwetheart laughed. "Danmit!" Sweetheart gasped "Don't use that kind of languedge!" she scolded "What whould your dad say!" ...Blaze thot for a second "Hed problobly throw in the word 'God' Along with it" he laughed.

"Do you know what happens to little colts...er...i mean Dragons, with dirty mouths?" ...Sweetheart Crossed her arms. "They get a massive lair with tressure and Dragoness hoochies to cater to thier every whim?" Blaze replied,tho could easily tell Sweetheart was not as amused. "No..." she sternly said as she walked over to the sinc and grabbed a bar of soap...blaze just stared at her blankly as Sweetheart walked up to him and poped the soap bar in his mouth *hmmm ?* blaze muffled before spiting it out "what was that for?" "want me to wash it out compleatly?" she replied... "um...no?" "Good...now you go sit in the livingroom quiteltly and il make us some dinner ok? " She smiled as blazed a slight nod and walked into the other room "uugh...that taisted llike shi-" "...What was that?" sweethearts voice called from the kitchen "uh...nothing" "thats what i thot"

about half an hour past and Sweetheart came out with two large bowls of macoroni and cheese.. "what is this stuff?" Blaze questioned "i just relized...im full from the soap i ate earlier" he said rolling his eyes. "Oh comeon just try it...Pleeease?" She smiled "i bet if you gave it a try, Youl Relly Trully like it." "No" he pouted

"comone.." she urged "No." he refused.

"pretty please?" "No!"

"Here comes the choo choo..." "Well the station is closed"

"Its good for yooou..." she said in a slight sing-song voice " Well im not good for it.."

"try it.." "NO!"

"Eat it.." Sweetheart said...starting to get annoyed. "...Make me!" Blaze said crossing his arms.

Sweetheart thot for a second then shrugged "Okay.." she said...grabbing a big spoon full and shoving it in his mouth "hey what the hell are you do.." *mmmm* "say that IS good,what sort of animal does this come from?" "Actualy this isint even meat" Sweetheart pointed out "well i whouldent know,ive never eaten enything but meat before" As the two ate sweetheart looked at Blaze and couldent help but think of how much he reminded her of teddy,a bit arogent and stubbern...but not nearly as bad as enyone whould think. "why are you staring at me?" Blaze questioned,looking up at sweetheart "Oh,nothing...just thinking of how much you remind me a friend of mine" She giggled "Ponies are so weird.." Blaze said shaking his head. After the two finnifhed eating Sweetheart looked at the note left on the fridge,then looked at the clock. It was 8:30...and acourding to the note,it was time for Blaze to take his Bath. She walked out "Blaze it's 8:30...its time for your..." "OOOOoohhh no no no no...forget it! Blaze retorted "No pony is giving ME a bath!" Sweetheart just roled her eyes and sighed "we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" she narrowed her eyes slightly

"bring it!" Blaze smirked.


End file.
